The purposes of this Core Grant are to support those central functions, exclusive of the Clinical Cancer Research Unit, which serve in support of all investigators, and to provide initial funds for new recruits. The coordinated use of these resources to meet the stated objectives is the responsibility of the Program Director. Specific funding requests in this application include funds for continuation of the Chemotherapy Center, substantial expansion in data management, and funds for new faculty members. Support for individual research projects is not being sought here but will be applied for as needed by the faculty. Before the starting date of the renewal grant there will be 8,600 net square feet of newly constructed laboratory space available to clinicians engaged in basic cancer research. In (approximately) November 1977 the new Clinical Cancer Building will be complete, providing us with 33,000 net square feet of space for clinical programs (exclusive of space devoted to Radiation Therapy, administration and Epidemiology programs.) Recruitment of new faculty members is therefore essential for the development of this Cancer Center and for optimal use of its facilities and resources.